Waking Up In Vegas
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  and having a lot of alcohol along the way...


**Waking up in Vegas**

**A/N: Basically, my sister and I gave each other a pairing and a song, and we had to write a fic, with three prompts. My song was **_**waking up in Vegas**_**, by Katy Perry, my pairing was Teddy/Lily and my prompts were: a lost photograph, Pink's song **_**Sober**_**, and "If I get too drunk, the barman will call Scorpius. He's an old friend, so he knows to call him." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See this word? It means I don't own the song or the characters.**

Lily grinned at the person she was dancing with, swaying around happily to the music. _Sober_, by Pink. It was a Muggle song, but Lily loved it.She was so drunk she couldn't even tell who it was she was dancing with, and the name had Disapparated from her brain.

Teddy frowned slightly at Lily. She was obviously drunk; then again, he'd had a little too much too. (He vaguely remembered saying to someone: If I get too drunk, the barman will call Scorpius. He's an old friend, so he knows to call him.) But at least he was aware of his surroundings. That was when he walked into a table. It was his engagement party. His and Victoire's. And he was dancing with his new fiancé's little cousin. At least she was a happy drunk – well, he guessed from the grin on her cute face.

Lily bounced around some more, drinking some more from the beer bottle that was in her hand. She was underage, but this was a party at... where was she again? She glanced around, trying to pick things out, but she couldn't see anything she recognised. Still, she was happy. Dancing happily. And the person she was dancing with seemed nice. She wasn't even sure if she knew them. But they were tall.

One more bottle... that was all it took for Teddy to get totally drunk. His head felt heavy for a second, and he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Lily woke up the next morning, and looked around. She was lying in bed... naked. With Teddy Lupin. Her cousin's fiancé. Aw, shit. How the hell was she gonna explain? She couldn't really remember the night before. Well, bits of it flooded into her head. Her dancing with Teddy. Her drinking. Her... boarding a plane? Where was she?

Teddy yawned and felt someone in the bed next to him. Assuming it was Victoire, he rolled over and kissed her, his eyes not really open. All he saw was the bright red hair. "Mornin', Vickie."

"Vickie?" Of course. He was hungover. "Sweetie..." Lily started off slowly, wrapping the duvet around herself. "I'm Lily. We... um... I don't think we're in London anymore, exactly."

"I know. We're not. Vegas. It's our thing. Jam moon. No. Not right. Honeymoon. Don't you remember?" Teddy slurred. He was still hungover, and really not himself.

Lily sighed and started to sing softly, one of her favourite songs.

"_You gotta help me out; it's all a blur last night,_

_We need a taxi, coz you're hung over,_

_And I'm broke._

_I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key,_

_Spare me a freaking dirty looks,_

_Don't blame me._

_You want to cash out and get the hell out of town,_

_Don't be a baby, remember what you told me,_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis, why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother, coz now we're partners in crime,_

_Don't be a baby, remember what you told me,_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas..._

_You got me in to this, information overload,_

_Situation lost control, send out an SOS_

_Oh, oh oh, and get some cash out,_

_Oh, oh oh, we're gonna tear up the town,_

_Oh, don't be a baby,_

_Remember what you told me, remember what you told me,_

_Remember what you told me, told me,_

_Told me, ohhhhh,_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,_

_That's what you get baby,_

_Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter,_

_Get me some cash out, baby,_

_Get me some cash out, baby."_

In the time it had taken for her to sing this, Teddy had actually opened his eyes, saw who it was, muttered 'crap' and then run into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way. Lily was not impressed. She still had to explain it all to him. At least they weren't married, like in the song. "Teddy?" She knocked on the door after she'd dressed herself – though it didn't matter if he saw her wearing nothing; he'd already seen every minute detail of her the night before.

"Go away!"

"Teddy, we need to talk." When nothing stirred from inside the bathroom, Lily kicked the door. "Oi, Lupin! Get your arse out here! We need to talk things through! I mean, what were you thinking? I'm 17! _17!_ You're 27, for god's sake!"

'Aw, fuck' was all that could be heard from behind the door, and the sound of the shower.

In England, Victoire was punching the wall in annoyance. Great. Her new fiancé and one of her cousins had both disappeared. She hated the both of them, and she seriously wanted to know where they were. After trying to ring Lily's mobile again, she hit the wall. She wanted to know why she'd trusted Teddy to get drunk. She knew how bad he was at holding the stuff. "Hey, what's up? I heard a lot of noise from up here and..." Scorpius, one of her cousin's boyfriend (yes, Al and Scorpius were both fully gay and openly dating) trailed off when he saw the wall and her red eyes. "It'll be okay."  
>"How can you say that?" Victoire shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "At least Al is honest. Trustworthy. At least you know he's not gonna go off with someone else on your engagement night. Not like Teddy."<p>

"Hey, come here," he said, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her from side to side. If anyone walked in, they wouldn't suspect a thing. Scorpius had eyes for no-one else but Al. They were head over heels for each other. "Shh..." he whispered as she started to cry again.

Lily's phone rang. Again. At least this time it didn't kill her head. "Hello?" She said warily on picking it up.

"LILY! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU RUN OFF ON VICTOIRE'S ENGAGEMENT NIGHT WITH HER FIANCÉ? SHE'S HEARTBROKEN! HOW COULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THAT TO HER? I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE!" Scorpius' voice screaming at her was enough to start the waterworks. She loved him so much like a brother; he was the closest friend she had. "Hey, Lils, I'm sorry. But... what were you thinking?" He asked, his voice softer and a lot quieter.

"I didn't mean to! I- we were drunk, and then Teddy fainted..." she explained as last night flooded back to her in one. "I took him outside for some fresh air, and then we kissed because we were both totally out of it, and then... and then he thought I was Victoire because he brought us both here to Las Vegas, which was where he was meant to be taking Vickie, and then we..." she didn't want to carry on, but she did anyway. Scorpius deserved to know the whole story. "We slept together," she said, more tears falling, "And then when we woke up I wanted to talk to Teddy, but he wouldn't and... I'm so sorry, Scorpius!"

Scorpius sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna book you onto the next flight back here. Be careful. And... be prepared. Vickie is... um... not exactly the happiest she's ever been in her life."  
>Lily managed a weak laugh. "I'm not surprised. That reminds me, did she find that picture she was looking for? The one of Teddy with turquoise hair? She was desperate to get it." She was just trying to change the subject, but she <em>was<em> genuinely curious.

"Lily, love, stop trying to change the subject. But no, not yet. I'll let you know when the next flight home is, okay?"

"Okay." She wiped some of the tears from her eyes and sniffed. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Scorpius chuckled. "I hear that 10 times a day from Al, you know. But it's nice to hear it from someone I'm not dating."

"I'll bet."

"See you round then; if Vickie doesn't kill you first."  
>Lily managed to giggle. "Okay. Bye."<br>"Bye." The phone went dead, and Lily turned round to see Teddy standing in the doorway of the bathroom, fully clothed.

"Lily." She noticed he didn't meet her in the eye, which she was glad of. "Listen, last night was a big mistake – I seriously don't love you, I love Vickie and-"

"Hey, I know it didn't mean anything. We were both completely and totally drunk. It's okay. Scorpius is getting us the next flight back home and then... well I guess we'll see how pissed off Vickie is when we get there, huh?"

Teddy nodded. "Right. So... is she...?"

"She's cranky. I didn't talk to her, but from what Scorpius said... she's being a normal redhead." Lily smiled slightly at him. "So... friends?" She held out her hand to Teddy, which he flinched slightly at. She pulled it away, hurt showing in her eyes.

"No, no, wait, I'm so sorry, Lily. I just... bad experiences." He pulled her into a brief hug. "And for the record... I'm sorry I ruined your innocence."

Lily giggled. "You think you ruined my innocence?" Her eyes started to twinkle like usual. "No, I lost that a year ago with Lysander. He's really good, you know. He's-"

"LILY! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Teddy yelled with a groan, covering his ears.

**A/N: Yes, I know you don't have honeymoons after you're engaged, but they're wizards. They can do what they like. And I hope you got the 'jam moon' bit. 'Cause it's meant to be a honeymoon, and he knew it was something you put on bread, right? Anyway, I hope you liked it. Reviews make us writers happy -nods- so go review?**


End file.
